Head Mounted Display (HMD) usage is rapidly expanding with the advances in virtual reality and related technology. HMD devices will be utilized by a new audience as the expansion in potential uses progresses.
In order to make use of this technology, any user, including a new or infrequent user, is required to wear an HMD, which has certain difficulties. Because of the weight and balance of an HMD, and because a properly fitting HMD is necessary to a positive user experience, properly adjusted HMD straps play a big role in comfort.
However, users find it cumbersome to adjust straps every time they wear the HMD device, which is a significant issue when multiple users share the same HMD. If straps are not properly fitted on the user's head, the wearing of an HMD will quickly become uncomfortable for a user, which can greatly offset the advantages the technology can provide.